L'Analyse de Kakashi
by Mizore
Summary: OS\ Kakashi observe ses élèves pendant leur apprentissage. Selon leur caractère et leur vécu respectif, il essaie de déterminer ce qu'ils pourraient bien devenir et ce que la vie leur réserve.


**Base** : Naruto

**Genre** : Monologue

**Disclaimer** : Le monde de _Naruto _et ses personnages originaux appartiennent à Masahi Kishimoto.

* * *

**L'Analyse de Kakashi**

Kakashi savait que sa vie allait prendre une tournure particulière s'il prenait une équipe de genins. Oh oui, il le savait. Et il en avait des sueurs froides !

La perspective d'avoir à gérer trois marmots en passe de devenir des adolescents bourrés d'hormones et d'énergie ne l'enchantait guère. Il voyait d'ici les poussées de croissance qui les empêcheraient de faire des mouvements trop brusques, les rivalités toujours... mémorables au ceint d'une équipe, les complexes d'infériorité qu'elles engendraient, les amourettes qui les détournait inlassablement de leur entraînement, et surtout -_surtout_- les premières règles de la gamine (détail Ô combien insignifiant qu'il avait prit soin de rayer au marqueur indélébile dans son programme mental). Bref, un tas de soucis dont il se serait bien passé.

Mais le fait était là : il avait promit à son défunt sensei de prendre en charge le gamin dans lequel il scellerait le démon Kyuubi. Alors il le ferait. Parce que Yondaime-sama lui faisait confiance. Parce que malgré le fait qu'il ait demandé à ce que le gosse soit traité en héros, il n'était pas dupe et qu'il fallait quelqu'un pour lui enseigner le ninjutsu. Quelqu'un qui saurait le regarder comme un être humain. Quelqu'un qui ne le verrait pas en monstre sanguinaire assoiffé de sang. Parce que Naruto ne devait absolument pas être confié à un quelqu'un qui le considérait comme une arme, un démon, ou n'importe quoi d'autre qui n'était pas _humain_. Parce que Kakashi ne pouvait tout simplement pas laisser tomber le gamin dont on avait égoïstement gâché la vie pour sauver Konoha.

Et puis il y avait aussi le problème d'Uchiha Sasuke. Un problème qui était apparu quelques années plus tard, à la grande horreur de tous (bande d'hypocrites). Puisqu'il n'y avait plus personne à part lui-même pour lui apprendre à contrôler son sharingan, il allait de soit que Sasuke ferait partie de la futur équipe de Kakashi. D'un côté, un professeur capable de lui enseigner toutes les arcanes de son dôjutsu, de l'autre, une protection optimale pour ne pas risquer de perdre le dernier représentant capable de perpétuer cette précieuse lignée. Oui, Kakashi était le professeur idéal pour cet élève devenu trop brutalement unique en son genre.

Pour le troisième membre, il ne savait pas. Avec la veine qu'il avait, on lui refilerait peut-être il-ne-savait-quelle kunoichi experte en ninjutsu et qui avait un bon pourcentage de chance de virer psychopathe avant la majorité. Elle serait assortie à son équipe, comme ça...

Ce fut donc avec trois heures de retard et l'air d'aller à l'abattoir qu'il récupéra ses élèves tout neufs, fraîchement sortis de l'Académie.

Et il se rendit bien vite compte qu'il avait eu raison sur toute la ligne.

Sauf pour la gamine. Elle, elle était normale. Tellement normale que cela en devenait suspect. Entre Naruto qui masquait une souffrance à crever le cœur derrière un sourire exaspérant et Sasuke qui noyait la sienne dans une soif de vengeance insensée, Haruno Sakura et son fanatisme des bruns ténébreux lui paraissaient soudain touchants de simplicité.

Au cours de leur apprentissage, il eu souvent l'occasion de les observer attentivement. Les observer pour voir derrière le masque, derrière la vengeance, derrière la naïveté. Et il s'avéra que ses trois préados en puissance étaient beaucoup – mais alors vraiment beaucoup – plus compliqués que prévu. Oh bien sûr, il avait eu droit à tout ce que ses pires cauchemars lui avaient prédit. Et même plus encore !

Mais il savait qu'à travers les façades de gaieté ou d'arrogance se cachait une maturité telle qu'il n'en voyait que chez les shinobis d'âge mûr. Cela ne concernait pas Sakura, bien sûr. Du moins, pas au début. Elle n'avait pas encore eu sa part de souffrances, elle. Elle était encore pleine d'innocence et de naïveté. En fait, elle ne voulait devenir shinobi que parce que ses parents étaient chunins. Elle ne visait ni plus ni moins que de devenir le ninja-type fidèle à son post et qui effectue des missions de niveau moyen sans se poser de question. Il lui semblait qu'elle ait eu un regain d'intérêt quand elle eut rencontré Sasuke. Le schéma classique de la fillette qui veut briller aux yeux de son prince charmant. Banal… Pathétique, même, diraient certains. N'empêche que ça lui a quand même permit de sortir du lot.

Sasuke a vu sa famille et son clan se faire massacrer sous ses yeux. C'était bien suffisant pour le faire mûrir. Mais trop vite. Beaucoup trop vite. Cette maturité était disproportionnée par rapport à son âge et à ses capacités. Il a cherché des raccourcis, des moyens de la rattraper. Il aurait voulu devenir chunin dès maintenant, passer jônin, Anbu, sans perdre plus de temps. Son impatience était démesurée. Et elle lui a permis de surclasser largement les genins de sa génération.

Pour Naruto, c'est différent. Il lui est apparu comme un mélange incongru de Sakura et Sasuke. Il a lui aussi vécu pas mal de choses pénibles et désagréables – vive l'euphémisme – mais contrairement à son équipier, il a gardé ses rêves et son innocence bien intacts. C'était peut-être un moyen à lui de ne pas devenir complètement fou. Toujours optimiste, toujours souriant, toujours courageux... Ces qualités étaient bien réelles, mais elles cachaient une terreur de la solitude presque insupportable. Rien que pour ne plus jamais ressentir cette solitude, il a rattrapé les autres genins et a même dépasser les plus forts. Rien que pour ça.

La première fois que Kakashi a entraperçu le véritable visage de Naruto, cette expression tordue par la douleur de la solitude, c'était pendant la mission au pays des vagues. Après la mort du jeune garçon qu'ils avaient affronté, Hakku, Naruto avait craqué. Pour la première fois, il rencontrait quelqu'un qui avait connu la même souffrance que lui. Quelqu'un de sa trempe. Et il avait fallu que cette personne meure, juste après avoir tenté d'assassiner le seul ami qu'il n'ait jamais eu ! Trop, trop pour Naruto et son nouvel équilibre si fragile. Trop pour qu'il puisse encaisser sans rien dire, comme d'habitude. Alors il a fait la seule chose qu'il était humainement possible de faire... Il a craqué.

Il a enfin déversé ce trop plein de souffrance encaissée depuis l'enfance. Et Kakashi l'a vu. Il a vu, et il a su que si jamais Naruto endurait encore un coup de plus, rien qu'un seul, il serait perdu à jamais, perdu dans les méandres de sa douleur.

Dans cette même mission, il a vu Sasuke retrouver – ne serai-ce qu'un tout petit peu – ses émotions enterrées, cachées, au plus profond de lui. Ces émotions qu'il aurait tellement voulu oublier. Des émotions qu'il a tout fait pour enfouir tout au fond de son âme. Et il sait, Kakashi sait, que ses yeux noirs ont viré au rouge pour sauver Naruto. Pour le sauver lui, et aussi pour _les_ sauver. Sauver son équipe, les seules personnes à qui son âme pouvait encore, inconsciemment, se rattacher.

Et il sait aussi qu'une fois le feu de l'action apaisé, après la mission, Sasuke regretta amèrement son presque-sacrifice. Qu'il voudrait oublier ce qu'il a fait, pour ne pas ressentir ces émotions qui lui font si mal. Mais Kakashi ne se leurrait pas : il n'y parviendrait jamais. Personne n'y parvenait.

Et Sakura, dans tout ça, il l'a vu aussi. Il l'a vu endurer pour la première fois des épreuves qu'elle n'aurait jamais put imaginer si elle n'était pas devenue ninja. Et il l'a vu résister. À sa grande surprise, elle est restée dans la course avec une ténacité qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonnée chez elle. La plupart des gens de son caractère abandonnaient souvent après la première mission sérieuse. Et pourtant, Sakura avait continué, avec un acharnement dont il ne comprenait pas la source. Qu'il ne comprenait pas tout court, d'ailleurs.

Après la première épreuve de l'Examen Chunin, Kakashi commença à percevoir ce que deviendraient ses élèves. Leur avenir, leurs affinités, leur caractère, qui les poussaient dans une voie ou une autre.

Sasuke, sombre et furtif, avait le profil idéal d'un Anbu. Il parlait peu, prenait sa mission à coeur et était capable d'une discrétion absolue. L'ombre. Le côté caché de Konoha. Lui qui n'aimait pas être mis sous les feux de la rampe, cette voie ne pouvait que lui convenir. Toutefois, Kakashi décida de ne pas lui parler tout de suite de ce projet. Aussi doué que fut son élève, il n'avait encore que douze ans et avait tout le temps de bousiller son potentiel en mission.

Naruto était toujours aussi souriant, aimait les défis et ne méprisait pas ses cadets. L'aura bizarre qui l'entourait, et qui poussait les gens à _changer, _fit des merveilles pendant l'épreuve. Et il avait déjà enseigné tant de chose à son entourage, sans même s'en rendre compte. Kakashi était sans doute le seul à envisager cette perspective, mais il avait du mal à voir Naruto autrement qu'en instructeur... Avant de devenir Hokage, bien sûr, pensait-il avec ironie.

Sakura... Il n'était pas sûr, mais il lui semblait qu'elle aurait pu devenir un jônin respectable. Assez commun, sans doute, mais l'anonymat avait toujours été le lot de la jeune fille et elle ne paraissait pas particulièrement attirée par la gloire. Honnêtement, Kakashi n'avait aucune idée de ses projets d'avenirs à part celui d'épouser son cher Sasuke. Devenir jônin était donc parfaitement envisageable. Et cela constituait en soi un progrès, puisqu'au début de sa formation il n'avait même pas envisagé qu'elle puisse dépasser le stade de chunin.

Il s'était trompé.

Trompé, planté, leurré... Il avait eu tort depuis le début.

Trompé, parce qu'il pensait que Sasuke aurait pu guérir. Parce qu'il pensait qu'il finirait par passer à autre chose, parce qu'il était parti alors que Kakashi était persuadé qu'il ne le ferait pas. Parce qu'il avait mal estimé la profondeur de la blessure, il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne. Sasuke n'était pas assez puissant, alors il était parti.

Il s'était complètement planté.

Planté sur Naruto qui n'était finalement pas assez fort pour surmonter ça. Pas assez fort pour faire comme si son premier ami n'avait jamais existé, pas assez fort pour faire semblant de l'oublier. Parce que Kakashi était persuadé que Naruto avait fini par guérir, guérir en un an de douze années de solitude. Guéri grâce à lui de son traumatisme d'avoir été maltraité, haï, rejeté par tout un peuple. Et kakashi s'était planté. On ne guéri pas de ça. On ne guéri pas d'une maladie qui n'existe pas. Pour soigner la solitude, on se fait des amis et on le les lâche plus. Sasuke l'avait lâché, alors Naruto était tombé.

Il s'était leurré.

Leurré sur Sakura. La douce et innocente Sakura, qui ne supportait plus de rester dans l'ombre de ses coéquipiers, qui ne supportait plus d'être mise à l'écart à cause de son manque de potentiel. Qui ne voulait plus se contenter d'un simple avenir de kunoichi. Et Kakashi s'était leurré sur ça, complètement aveuglé par la banalité de cette petite fille. Une petite fille qu'il n'avait pas vu changer. Une petite fille qui ne _pouvait pas_ ne pas avoir changé. Une petite fille qui n'en était plus une.

Alors il les avait laissé partir. Tous les trois.

Sasuke courrait droit à sa perte et Naruto le suivait de près. Et Sakura... comme toujours, elle faisait ce qu'elle pouvait. Un peu en arrière.

Pendant tout le temps qui l'a séparé de ses élèves, Kakashi avait eu l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté. Ou qu'il avait passé en un éclair. Au choix.

Et pendant tout ce temps, il faisait de son mieux pour soigner son âme, déjà saturée de cicatrices. Il y a des gens qui croient que plus les blessures s'accumulent, plus elles guérissent facilement. Ces gens-là ne sont pas des ninjas. Ce genre de mal ne guéri pas. Jamais complètement.

Lorsqu'on subit ce genre de coup, il vaut mieux ne pas laisser la plaie s'infecter. Il l'avait oublié pour Sasuke. Alors il fit de son mieux pour s'en remettre, pour se soigner tant bien que mal. Comme Sakura, pensait-il avec ironie. Lui qui s'était souvent demander lequel de ses élèves lui ressemblait le plus. Il avait d'abord penché pour Sasuke, puis il s'était souvenu avec quelle énergie il avait souhaité impressionner son père, et cela l'avait rapproché de Naruto. En y réfléchissant, s'il avait toujours été moins proche de Sakura c'était peut-être parce qu'il ne s'était jamais trouvé le moindre point commun avec elle.

Voilà qui était fait. Trop tard.

Honnêtement, Kakashi ne se souvenait plus comment tout cela avait terminé. Il se souvenait seulement que Sasuke avait finit par revenir, que Naruto n'était finalement pas mort, et que c'était Sakura qui les avait sauvé tous les deux de leurs blessures.

Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle puisse être une médico-nin aussi talentueuse. Il n'aurait jamais put imaginer non plus que Sasuke puisse tomber amoureux d'elle. Quoique son coup de poing mémorable ait put lui faire réviser l'image qu'il avait d'elle. Sakura obtenait toujours ce qu'elle voulait lorsqu'elle frappait. La preuve : Kakashi ne s'était rappelé de lui enseigné le Suiton que lorsqu'elle lui avait fait faire un vol plané de vingt mètres. Sur le coup, elle l'avait traité de misogyne, de dégonflé, et de tout un tas de qualificatif qu'il ne méritait absolument pas. Ou presque.

Après ce qu'il appelait le « sauvetage de Sasuke », il avait constaté que Naruto ne s'était pas seulement contenté de le dépasser, en puissance de combat. Il l'avait carrément laissé loin derrière ! Et il doutait même, à présent, que quiconque à Konoha – à part Sasuke, et peut-être même Sakura – puisse lui arriver à la cheville. Depuis cette progression, il était adulé par les plus forts (ceux qui avaient finit par l'accepter complètement) et craint par les plus bêtes (ceux qui ne le voyaient pas autrement que comme un Démon). Et tous souhaitaient le voir devenir Hokage. Cependant, le manque flagrant de maturité dont il faisait preuve avait fait grincer des dents le Conseil du village. Et donc, comme Kakashi l'avait prévu, il s'était vu affublé d'une équipe de genins qui contribuerait à le faire progresser en ce sens. Il se souviendrait toujours du jour où Naruto était venu lui présenter des excuses pour l'avoir enquiquiné pendant tout son apprentissage. Un jour qu'il avait marqué d'une pierre blanche.

Sasuke, ce cher Sasuke, s'était mit en tête de devenir le Capitaine de l'Anbu. Un poste qui, il devait bien l'avouer, était presque aussi impossible à atteindre que celui d'Hokage. Il avait commencé par s'engager comme simple Anbu et, à la surprise de tous, s'était glissé dans sa nouvelle peau avec une facilité déconcertante. Certes, Kakashi avait soupçonné que ce profil lui conviendrait, mais il était loin de se douter que Sasuke _s'épanouirait _au sein de cette sombre branche de Konoha. Ce garçon était vraiment trop macabre pour son bien. En outre, pendant que tout le monde se demandait ce qui avait conduit Sasuke à s'intéresser à l'Anbu, Kakashi se souvenait parfaitement avoir glissé, un jour, dans l'une de leurs conversations qu'un Capitaine de l'Anbu ne recevait ses ordres que de l'Hokage. Et qu'il se devait d'être assez puissant pour se permettre de les contester comme bon lui semblait. Il n'avait jamais été manipulateur. Bien sûr que non.

En résumé, Naruto était sur la bonne voie pour devenir Hokage, même si Kakashi ne commençait à y croire vraiment que depuis un _certain temps_, et Sasuke se remettait petit à petit de son triste passé, bien déterminé à ne pas laisser Naruto le dépasser. Il commençait même à se faire des amis (avec l'aide de Naruto en matière de sociabilité). La vie était belle, quoi…

Et Sakura ? C'est qu'elle avait finit par obtenir ce qu'elle voulait, la chère petite. Quitte à passer elle-même la bague au doigt de Sasuke. La gamine destinée à se retirer de la vie de shinobi dès la première mission. Celle dont on pouvait seulement envisager qu'elle puisse devenir chunin, au mieux jônin. La gamine devenue kunoichi était bien décidée à diriger elle-même toute la branche de la médecine.

Elle l'aura étonnée jusqu'au bout.

Et pas seulement elle, d'ailleurs.

* * *

Bonjour bonjour. Version corrigée de ce one-shot, publié il y a bien longtemps. J'ai fais des progrès, depuis tout de temps, et je m'aperçois que si je devais le réécrire complètement il ne ressemblerait pas du tout à ça. Mais je l'aime bien quand même.

Je vais de ce pas corriger les fautes de ma fanfic « Et grandir… », ça ne sera pas du luxe !

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, bien sûr.


End file.
